Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for moving items, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for moving items in response to a touch event generated in a touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the portable terminal market has been rapidly growing due to various advances, designs and applications which are arousing customers' purchasing needs. In particular, unlike basic mobile phones, smart phones can download and install various applications for taking photos or video, replaying audio and video files, playing online games, listening to a broadcast, obtaining email, using a social network service, etc. Various items are being produced and downloaded from the network by such applications. Hence, a portable terminal generally includes a touch screen and provides a user interface technology that can manage items through the touch screen. However, according to conventional user interface technology, when several items are moved or copied, the screen needs to be frequently switched or folders need to be frequently moved.